Where She Belongs
by xbraveryx
Summary: In hindsight, Jez probably should have waited until Morgead was in the garage to close the garage door. And she probably should have considered apologising for the giant bruise enflaming Morgead's whole stomach blue. In theory, that would have been the considerate thing to do. :Rated T for language.


**In hindsight, Jez probably should have waited until Morgead was in the garage to close the garage door. And she probably should have considered apoloising for the giant bruise enflaming Morgead's whole stomach blue. In theory, that would be the considerate thing to do.  
**600+ words this chapter.  
Warning: language, a bit OOC (I guess). There's violence but it's Jez and Morgead so do I really need to mention that?  
Parings: JezxMorgead

_Title from __'Nobody's Home' __by Avril Lavigne because she was my childhood ok bye._

I don't own Night World and I am not in association with L.J. Smith whatsoever. That's right, I understand your pain. I'm available for cuddles and ice-cream.

**If anyone I know outside of virtual world is reading this please escort yourself out and towards some lovely Larry Stylinson fanficiton and stay there forever. It will trap you, I WOULD have told you about the addiction if I had the slightest clue who you are.**

* * *

**Prologue **(A very SHORT prologue)(Not so subtle hint: If this is short, then future chapters are most probably going to be longer)

* * *

In hindsight, Jez probably should have waited until Morgead was in the garage to close the garage door. And she probably should have considered apoloising for the giant bruise enflaming Morgead's whole stomach blue. In theory, that would be the considerate thing to do.

But in theory, they don't tell you about your stupid boyfriend with his giant fucking flared nostrils and how he threatens to rip out your motorcycle's engine and feed it to the dog for putting a scratch (**_a__ scratch_**) on his _Indian_.

So, instead of being the reasonable girlfriend she'd definately be if not spiritually and eternally bound by soul to an absoloute _idiot_, she deadpans, "it's not like you could do much to make that piece of junk any worse."

And it is absolutely _not _because Morgead named his stupid _Indian _motorbike after his _ex-girlfriend_. **_BJ Cummings_**.

(Jez doesn't want even know what the goddess Morgead thought he'd achieve by riding a bike name _BJ Cummings._ **Riding**.)

So, Jez stands her ground, folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow challangening while Morgead's face flashes from wide-eyed horrified to frowning upset to death-glaring rage in the short space of a second.

And really, Morgead is furious. Like, Jez can almost see sparkly rainbow steam blowing from his completely heterosexual (cough) ears.

Jez can't remember much after that, if she's being honest. Just a flying fist pummelling toward her over the top of _BJ_ and a sickly crack later when she has Morgead's wrist trapped beneath her hips and a gross muffled mushy sound as she pounds her knee into his crotch and tells him he'll have to "take it from the ass more often because his pathetic excuse for a weener was too hard to find _before _that."

And really she's not even thinking half these things through, just wants to spew posion onto Morgead's skin because that idiot deserves it (and why are they fighting again?)

And, maybe Morgead has the same deeply-engrained thought process trained for Jez because the next thing he says is, "I hate you! Get out of my house, you _vermin!_"

Jez stops in her tracks and everything is dead silent for a moment as if time were suspended by a thread. Morgead's face drops, absolutely floors completely, like he didn't actually mean to say it.

But he did. Jez knows he did. Knows he thinks of her as an insect; a _cockroache_. No, less than a cockroache. _Dirt_. He's thought this of her all along. She _knows _it. Could feel it building up over the time. Over the fights they've had. She _disgusts _him.

And she feels hot all over, but so, so cold. She sucks in a deep breath and holds it, lunging a vicious blow across Morgead's face because she _needs_ to do something with this rage and he doesn't even stop her, just reaches out to her and tells her that she '_knows_' he didn't mean it. Tries to wrap his big, clumsy hands around her hips and secure her like a vice.

But she _knows _he meant what he said.

He did he did he didhedidhedidhedidhedid.

So, she's out of there in a wild dash, schreeching off on her motorcycle, praying to Goddess she was too fast for Morgead to even process what happened (what happened?)

The wind whips around her face, sticks to her cheeks.

Maybe she just needs time to process all this.

(She knew it wouldn't work. _Knew_ it.)

She just needs to _breathe_.

What the hell just happened?

_Why _the hell just happened?

* * *

**It is late.**That is my excuse for whatever that is. I'm not sure if it was a bit dramatic towards that end, or if I didn't smooth out the transition in Jez's attitude enough, but I'm going to delve more into Jez's character later so hopefully you won't all be like, "they fight all the time, you idiot writer, you know nothing! Why would they suddenly snap after this one?!"

Sorry for any mistakes. I brushed over it once. I'll try to look at it tomorrow but I can't promise anything.

Disclamainer: I have no idea about motorbikes whatsoever. I literally googled 'out of date motorcycle brands' and picked the first one i saw so don't shoot me if you ride an Indian. Like, seriously, the name sounds cool enough so you earn a respectful nod if you ride one whooooo.

**And omg if you leave comments whatever the hell you like to do i will love you forever and ever even if you going to tell that i'm a stupid retard really JUST LOVE ME SOMEONE.**

Okay then. I'm done.


End file.
